


Inappropriate Clothing

by Amarylissa



Series: Conditions [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no such thing as bad weather, only inappropriate clothing." -- Sir Rannulph Fiennes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Clothing

It had been a tough day. A child kidnapping case lead Steve and Danny up into the Koʻolau Range, where they tracked down the kidnappers and got soaked in the process. Steve remained chipper, quoting, "There's no such thing as bad weather, only inappropriate clothing," but Danny wasn’t consoled as he sat steaming in his wet shirt,  
"At least it’s your truck rather than my car that’s now soaking wet," he sniped.  
"Look, take off your shirt, I have some stuff in my gym bag," was Steve's practical reply, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head. Danny copied his partner, but dress shirts aren't made to pull off, and he ended up in an ungainly tangle of arms and shirt. When he extracted himself, he found Steve topless and blatantly staring.  
"What's up, McGarrett? Seen something you like?" Steve had the grace to blush, which made Danny think he was on the right track. He took a risk and leant towards his partner. The taller man looked momentarily stunned, then pushed forwards too, until their lips met.  
After a moment, Danny drew back, breathless, from the kiss. He smiled, "So, there's something to be said for inappropriate clothing after all."


End file.
